


Up in the Club

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, AU, Altean/Nalquodian!Lance, Beta!Lotor, Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi Public Sex, Semi clothed sex, handjob, hermaphrodite!Lance, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lotor and Lance have a fun night together to destress





	Up in the Club

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the idea of a half Altean half Nalquodian Lance and I’d like to thank my friends on discord a long while back for the inspiration for it. 
> 
> This would be set in an au where the war never happened and the human paladins are actually aliens. Lance and Lotor are married.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.

The dance floor thrums with energy in the form of neon lights and patrons covered in paint that glows under the black lights whilst holding their drinks. The bass of the current song made the floor vibrate from the DJ's station to the bar.

Aliens of different kinds were killing it out on the dance floor as they practically were forming a mob of dance drunk bodies. Then scent of sweat, alcohol, merging perfumes and colognes and the neon paint were near overwhelming as well as intoxicating. Amongst this frenzy of grinding bodies, one person stood out with his glowing markings and swaying hips.

Lotor sipped his drink as his eyes keep track of his husband in the crowd.

It had been quite the long time since he had gone to a club, what with work and his life being busy lately.

Then Lance had just come sauntering in and sat on his lap a few hours prior, all dressed in a blue sequin halter top and white capris that went beautifully with his lovely blue scales and fin ears.

Hence how he came to be here now dressed in a purple button up and black skinny jeans, with his white hair tied back. He bites his lower lip lightly before he purred deeply when Lance slides his hands down his sides a moment before he made his way over to him. Immediately, Lotor sits up a bit as Lance presses up against him.

"Hey Handsome~"

"Hmm," Lotor leaned in slowly, raising a brow, "Hello gorgeous. What brings you over here? I thought you adored this song~"

Lance giggled softly as he nuzzled under his chin, "Mmmm..you looked lonely so I thought I would come and give you some company instead," blue eyes roam over the galtean prince's form and a soft giggle escapes him, "You look so good~"

Lotor purrs, "You don't say?"

Soft lips brush lightly against his love's temple as he feels those familiar hands lightly playing with the the buttons of his shirt, "Mhm," a little kiss is pressed to Lotor's neck, "Like a good, tasty snack waiting for me."

"Pfff..." he snickered softly as he lightly plays with Lance's antennae, smiling when he sees him practically slump against him with a gooey smile, "And you look like a god of dance when you're on the floor. Hmmm I almost forgot how smooth you moved..."

Lance bit his bottom lip when he feels those hands slide down his sides, a soft trill leaving him. Internally he was doing a mental happy dance. He understood Lotor had to work and he worked hard but it's been a while since he was touched like this. Hence why he pressed up closer to the other and press more kisses to the other's chin.

When Lotor leaned in to kiss him, he blinked when Lance suddenly jumps back with a soft sway of his hips.

"Follow me, if you want some fun~" Lance winked, before he starts to move towards the crowd.

He stares after his partner a moment before he smiles and follows with a purr and follows him. Despite the lights changing with each pulse of sound, the constantly moving bodies and the fact he had something to drink, Lotor managed to keep Lance in his sights. The younger man leads him through as he weaves between people like a nalquodian pink gilled eel.

The music begins to grow muffled as Lance turns and leads Lotor through beaded curtain into an empty corridor.

Lance gives a small spin before he leans back against the wall and gives a small arch of his back. He crosses his legs as he hums and lightly sways to the music. The lights of the corridor shone over the lovely skin and seemed to make Lance's markings glow further as he giggles.

"Stars..." Lotor whispered, biting his bottom lip as he feels a rush of warmth at the sight.

A purr answers the galtean as he watches his love spread his legs open. Immediately he looked back and forth a moment to ensure no one else was coming before he walks over to him.

"Mmm.." Lance licked his lips before he started purring, "You want to have a little fun, hot stuff?"

A chuckle answers him as Lotor leans in until their noses are brushing. A shiver ran up Lance's spine as he smiles dopily and lightly slides his leg up and slides it up to his mate's hip with a purr.

"With you? Always," Lotor kissed him deeply, chuckling softly when Lance gives a happy mewl, "Always..."

They kiss for a good few minutes, Lance moving his own hands down to undo his capris. He unzips them before lightly tugging his cock out. Lotor broke the kiss before leaving a trail of soft pecks down the other's neck, over his chest and belly until he was kneeling before him. He carefully tugged his husband's capris down all the way off his legs with the blue thong he had worn.

Lance moaned when the cool air touches his slowly hardening cock and his slightly wet slit that glistens lightly with slick.

A smile graces Lotor's face before he lifts the other's legs up, "So beautiful. my Lance..."

He mewled softly, before tilting his head back and looking around quick to ensure they were really alone. Although it excited him a little to know he was about to be eaten out by his husband in a club corridor where anyone might see. It felt nostalgic to him, reminding him of when they were just dating and being excited young lovers who were reckless and experimental.

A sharp gasp escapes him when that familiar tongue glides over his folds. Lotor lightly lapped shapes along the slick soaked mound as he carefully wrapped his hand around the cock and carefully pumped it. Already he can feel how hard the other was getting as he lapped up and down along the slit, stopping to suck on the clit just below the base of the length.

Lotor purred as he heard the soft moans and little gasps Lance was giving off.

"Aaah...Aah...!" Lance shivered as his length twitches.

It was such a pretty one. It started dark blue at the base and slowly faded to a soft sky blue at the tip. It had small ridges along the sides that when touched made Lance buck.

"L-Lotor...Lotor...!"

The way the other's breathing hitches and how his voice grows higher sends soft shivers of warmth through him. It really had been a while hadn't it?

A quiet whine left Lance when Lotor slips his tongue in as his mouth closes over his slit and sucks along it. Lance arched hard and moaned loudly, "Oooh! Oh oh oh...! oh ffff...mmm...! Lotor please...!"

He smirked a little as he listens to Lance's cries. He was thankful the music was so loud and hoped it drowned out the noises. The idea of someone coming in and seeing his Lance like this sent a small twinge of jealousy and possessiveness through him.

When he feels Lance's slit twitching around his tongue he immediately pulls back while releasing the cock. Slick stains his mouth as he looks up at his husband with a deep purr, as Lance stares at him panting.

"Why did you stop?" Lance whined softly, blushing.

Lotor kissed Lance's thigh softly with a wink before he stood up, "Because I would like you to cum around my cock, love."

All the half nalquodian could do was blush and smile as Lotor unzips his pants.


End file.
